The instant monomers, partially fluorinated omega-alkenyl vinyl ethers, can be polymerized to uncrosslinked (soluble), semicrystalline, polymers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,457 it is reported that perfluorinated omega-alkenyl vinyl ethers can be polymerized to polymers that are amorphous and contain ring structures.
J. E. Fearn, et al., J. Polym. Sci. A-1, volume 4, p. 131-140 (1966) and D. W. Brown et al., J. Polym. Sci. A-2, vol. 7, p. 601-608 (1969) report that certain perfluorinated alpha-omega dienes can be polymerized to soluble ring containing polymers. These polymers are not reported to be crystalline.